Take it Back
by Twix
Summary: Marcus Flint has just insulted Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley reacts in a very un-prefect like manner.


Take It Back

**A/N:** This story was inspired by something mentioned in a Harry Potter Role Play game I'm involved in at , so I decided to write the back story for it.

**Disclaimer:**Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

"It says here Trainee Healers need at least an E at N.E.W.T. level in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts…" Penelope Clearwater looked over the St. Mungo's leaflet at her boyfriend Percy Weasley as they walked to the library together after breakfast. "Well, that quite overwhelming, isn't it?"

Percy looked her fondly and shifted the pile of books in his arms. "That's shouldn't be a problem for you, Penny. Besides, how long have you wanted to be a Healer?"

"For years, of course," Penny said distractedly, slipping the leaflet into her bag. "I'm just saying it will definitely be a challenge. Percy, I – Oh!" Penny had walked straight into another person, causing both their bags to go flying. Penny was knocked into Percy so his books scattered all over the floor. They heard a heard a gruff, "Watch where you're goin', Mudblood" and before Penny could even react, Percy had slammed Marcus Flint, a large, burly seventh year into the wall and had his wand pointed in his face.

"Percy!" Penny shrieked in surprise. She tried to pull him off of Flint, but he wouldn't budge.

"Take it back!" Percy said, shoving his wand closer to Flint's face so it was practically up his nose.

"What are you playin' at?" Flint said, laughing. It was quite a funny sight to see skinny, scrawny Percy Weasley take a wand to big, burly Marcus Flint. But there was something like fear in Flint's eyes – Percy was, after all, a good student and a powerful wizard.

"Take it back!" Percy shouted again. "Don't you _ever_ call her that again!"

"Alright, alright!" Flint said, looking uncomfortably at the wand in his face. "I take it back – I won't do it again, okay?"

This didn't seem to satisfy Percy, but he let go of Flint anyway. Flint refused to make eye contact with either Percy or Penny as he quickly gathered up his things and rushed down the corridor.

Percy was still seething. "How _dare_ he call you a – a- THAT!" He kept talking and babbling as he picked up his bag and books and began to walk down the corridor. "I should have deducted one_ hundred _points from Slytherin! And you're a _prefect_ too! I just can't –"

"Percy! Wait up!" Penny picked up her bag, ignoring the ink seeping into the side of it, and had to run to catch up with a very flustered Percy, who was walking in long strides, still mumbling to himself.

"He called you a-a –! Well, I just can't believe – How dare he?"

"Percy, slow _down!_" Penny took a hold of the back of his robes, forcing him to spin around and face her. "Now, Percy," Penny said, trying to catch her breath and looking at him with an amazed look on her face. "What was _that?_" She gestured to the end of the corridor.

Percy flushed bright red. "Well, I – Penny, he called you a –"

"And it was very wrong of him, you're right. But did you really expect him to politely say 'excuse me' and help me pick up my books?" Penny quickly went up on her toes and kissed Percy lightly on the lips. "That was very sweet of you, Percy, even if you were about to use magic in the corridors!" She grinned up at him. "What would people think?" Penny hurriedly looked up and down the corridors. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she tugged at Percy's robes, pulling him into a nearby empty classroom.

They both dropped their bags on a table and Penny wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. "I must say, Percy, you had me scared for a moment. Marcus Flint is trouble!"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Marcus Flint?" said Percy indignantly, but he was distracted by Penny's fingers running through the hairs on the back of his neck. Penny watched with amusement as Percy's eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He bravely put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She shivered slightly and kissed him back, this time opening her mouth a little to let her tongue pass along his bottom lip.

A few more incredibly sweet and lovely things could have happened between the two of them, if it weren't for Ginny, who had just walked into the seemingly empty classroom. She let out a small gasp of surprise and Percy and Penny jumped apart from each other, as if they had been electrocuted.

"Ginny!" Percy exclaimed. His hand flew to his face and he wished he wasn't quite so red. Penny quickly grabbed her bag and looked down at her feet, her face burning. Ginny began to leave the room again, but Percy quickly walked over to her, snatching his bag off the table. "No, Ginny, can I talk with you?"

Penny walked to the door and gave Percy a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll just go ahead to the library then, Percy." And with that, she left the room.

There was an awkward silence between Percy and Ginny. Ginny was clutching a small, brown book to her chest, and she kept eyeing the door. Percy uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Percy asked.

Ginny just shook her head.

"Can I have your word on that, Ginny?" Percy added, much more serious now.

"I promise, Perce," Ginny said quietly.

Percy looked at Ginny a little closer and saw her red-rimmed eyes. "Ginny, have you been crying?"

Ginny's chin began to quiver. She bit her lip and shook her head no.

"Ginny, you have been crying. Come here, sit down," Percy said gently, pulling out a chair for her. She sat down and tears suddenly began to stream down her face. He bent down and put his hands on her knees. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Is it school? Is someone picking on you? Ginny, please tell me what's wrong," Percy pleaded.

Ginny just kept shaking her head and wiping her face stubbornly. "I-I guess it's just school. It's nothing really, Perce. I'm just kinda tired, I suppose."

Percy frowned at Ginny. "Are you sure that's all?" She nodded weakly and Percy stood up. "Well, if there's anything I can do to help… Should I write to Mother?"

Ginny's eyes flew open and she jumped up from her chair. "No, don't do that! Th-that's not – I just don't want to bother her. I'm just being silly."

"If you're sure…" Percy glanced at his watch. "Well, the Quidditch match is in about twenty minutes. Would you like to come with me?"

"N-no, I might not go to the match," she stammered, hugging her book tighter. "I, erm, have to do something." And with that she ran from the room, saying over her shoulder, "Bye, Percy."

Percy stared at the door, completely bewildered. What was going on? He didn't think school was going that badly for her. He didn't remember his first year being _that_ stressful. He thought of this for a moment as he gathered up his things and started to walk to the library. Glancing at his watch, he realized Penny probably wasn't there anymore, but at the Quidditch pitch where a match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was about to take place. So with that in mind, he turned around and started off for the Gryffindor common room to drop off his things.


End file.
